Kamen Riders' Final Forms
In every installment of the Kamen Rider series in the Heisei Era, there is a Kamen Rider who gains a form that is the strongest or the last form that the series can provide, called a Final Mode. Mainly, this is reserved for the titular Kamen Rider, but there are other Riders who have obtained a Final Form. The precessor of the Final Forms came from the Showa-Era Rider, Kamen Rider Stronger, with his Charge Up form. The name comes from Kamen Rider Decade, where Decade had access to the nine previous main Kamen Riders' (from Kuuga to Kiva) Final Forms in cards called "Final KamenRide" Cards while in his own Final Form. He also had access to the "Final FormRide" Cards, which transform a Rider into a weapon themed after something from that Rider's native series. Most recent rider have access to more than one final, these are called Extra Final Forms. Kamen Rider Stronger Final Forms *Kamen Rider Stronger ** Stronger Charge Up form Masked-rider-stronger.jpg Kamen Rider Kuuga Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kuuga **'Kuuga Ultimate Form' ***'Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form '(Appear on in Decade series) **Final FormRide: Kuuga Gouram (Appear only in Decade series) ***Final FormRide: Ultimate Gouram (Appear only in Decade series) Krk-KuugaUF.png|Kuuga Ultimate Form (Red Eye) Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Ultimate Form (Red Eye) 162KuugaGouram.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Kuuga Gouram UltimateKuugaGouram.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Ultimate Gouram Kamen Rider Agito Final Forms *Kamen Rider Agito **'Agito Shining Form' **Final FormRide: Agito Tornador (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider G3 **'G3 G3-X Model' (Technically more of an upgrade then a Final Form) *Kamen Rider Gills **'Gills Exceed Mode' Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form.jpg|Agito Shining Form AgitoTornador.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Agito Tornador Kra-G3-X.png|G3 G3-X GillsExceed.jpg|Gills Exceed Kamen Rider Ryuki Final Forms *Kamen Rider Ryuki **'Ryuki Survive' **Final FormRide: Ryuki Dragredder (Appear only in Decade ''series) *Kamen Rider Knight **'Knight Survive''' Ryuki survive.jpg|Ryuki Survive 164RyukiDragreder.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Ryuki Dragredder Kamen Rider Knight Survive Form.jpg|Knight Survive Kamen Rider 555 Final Forms *Kamen Rider Faiz **'Faiz Blaster Form' **Final FormRide: Faiz Blaster (Appear only in Decade series) BlasterForm.jpg|Faiz Blaster Final Form Ride F-F-F-Faiz.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Faiz Blaster Kamen Rider Blade Final Forms *Kamen Rider Blade **'Blade King Form' **Final FormRide: Blade Blade (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Garren **Garren Jack Form ***Garren King Form (S.I.C. Exclusive; not shown in series' run) *Kamen Rider Chalice **'Chalice Wild Form' *Kamen Rider Leangle **'Leangle King Form' (Appeared once - Transforming into Category King of Clubs Tarantula Undead rather than into a completely new form in series; true King form S.I.C Exclusive) Blade-BladeKing.jpg|Blade King 71974-blade blade.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Blade Blade KamenRiderGarrenJackForm.jpg|Garren Jack Garren_King_Form_by_AjDrawer.jpg|Garren King Kamen Rider Chalice Wild Form.jpg|Chalice Wild Leangle King.jpg|Leangle King Kamen Rider Hibiki Final Forms *Kamen Rider Hibiki **'Hibiki Sōkō/Armed Form' **Final FormRide: Hibiki Akanetaka (Appeared only in Decade ''series) ***Final AttackRide: Hibiki Ongekiko (Appear only in ''Decade ''series) KamenRiderArmedHibiki.jpg|Hibiki Armed 95101-hibiki ongeki.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Hibiki Akanetaka and FinalAttack Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko Kamen Rider Kabuto Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Kabuto Hyper Form''' **Final FormRide: Zecter Kabuto Form (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Gatack **'Gatack Hyper Form' (Appear only in the Hyper Battle DVD) KamenRiderKabutoHyperForm.jpg|Kabuto Hyper 168ZectorKabuto.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Zecter Kabuto Krk-GatackHF-Default.jpg|Gatack Hyper Kamen Rider Den-O Final Forms *Kamen Rider Den-O **'Climax Form' (For the Imagin) ***'Cho/Super Climax Form '(Exclusive for Cho Den-O Series) **'Liner Form' (For the Rider alone) **Final FormRide: Den-O Momotaros (Appeared only in Decade series) ***Final FormRide: Den-O DenLiner (What this Final FormRide was originally to be) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **'Zero Form' Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Climax Den-O-Liner.jpg|Den-O Liner Kamen Rider Den-o Cho Climax Form.jpg|Den-O Super Climax Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Den-O Momotaros Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form.jpg|Zeronos Zero Kamen Rider Kiva Final Forms *Kamen Rider Kiva **'Emperor Form' ***'DoGaBaKi Emperor '''Form (Only in the Hyper Battle DVD) ***'Flight Style''' Form **Final FormRide: Kiva Arrow (Appear only in Decade series) *Kamen Rider Ixa **'Ixa Rising' *Kamen Rider Arc **'Arc Legend ' Kiva268fo3.jpg|Kiva Emperor Kamen Rider Kiva Dogabaki Emperor Form.jpg|Kiva DoGaBaKi Emperor Kiva-ar-flightstyle.jpg|Kiva Emperor Flight Style Kivaarrow.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Kiva Arrow Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form.jpg|Ixa Rising Kamen Rider Arc Legendorga Form.jpg|Arc Legend Kamen Rider Decade Final Forms *Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Complete Form' ***'Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation '(Movie Exclusive) **'Decade Violent Emotion '(Movie Exclusive) *Kamen Rider Diend **'Diend Complete Form' (Movie Exclusive) Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form with Booker.jpg|Decade Complete Form Violent emotion DCD.jpg|Violent Emotion Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation.jpg|FinalForm Ride: Jumbo Decade Kamen Rider DiEnd Complete Form.jpg|Diend Complete Form Kamen Rider W Final Forms *Kamen Rider Double **'Double CycloneJoker Xtreme' **Double CycloneAccel Xtreme Form (Seen within episode; never used; only appears in Climax Heroes OOO) **Final FormRide: Double CycloneCyclone and JokerJoker (Movie Exclusive) *Kamen Rider Accel **'Accel Trial' ***'Accel Booster '(Movie Exclusive) *Kamen Rider Eternal **'Eternal Strengthening Armament Mode' CJX.jpg|CycloneJoker Xtreme W-ar-cyclonecyclone.jpg|FinalForm Ride: CycloneCyclone W-ar-jokerjoker.jpg|thumb|FinalForm Ride: JokerJoker CycloneAccel Xtreme.jpg|Double CycloneAccel Xtreme Form CJGX.jpg|CycloneJoker Gold Xtreme KamenRiderAccelTrialForm.jpg|Accel Trial Kamen Rider Accel Booster Form.jpg|Accel Booster 602420 307388736033982 1980102520 n.jpg|Eternal Strengthening Armament Kamen Rider OOO Final Forms *Kamen Rider OOO **'OOO Putotyra Combo' (No longer used after series finale) ***'OOO Tamashii Combo '(Movie Exclusive) ***'OOO Super Tatoba Combo' (Movie Exclusive) *Kamen Rider Birth **'Birth Day' Form Screen shot 2011-05-03 at 10.19.27 PM.png|Putotyra Combo 183844_198167633544077_108261035868071_680782_6600489_n.jpg|OOO Tamashii Combo Kamen Rider OOO Super TaToBa Combo Style.jpg|OOO Super Tatoba Combo KamenRiderBirthCLAWsForm.jpg|Birth Day Form Kamen Rider Fourze Final Forms *Kamen Rider Fourze **'Fourze Cosmic States' ***'Fourze Meteor Fusion States '(Movie Exclusive) ****'Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States '(Movie Exclusive) *Kamen Rider Meteor **'Meteor Storm Form' Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic State.jpg|Fourze Cosmic States Fuse.jpg|Fourze Meteor Fusion States Fourze nadeshiko meteor fusion.png|Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form edit.jpg|Meteor Storm Kamen Rider Wizard Final Forms *Kamen Rider Wizard **Unknown *Kamen Rider Beast **Unknown Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms